Porcelain
by Rhythmic High
Summary: He was sweet and he was careful not to hurt him, but unlike what most of his friends seemed to want to do since he'd been released, Sanada did not treat him like a porcelain doll.


**Porcelain**  
By Nori  
Pairing: Sanada/Yukimura  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: He was sweet and he was careful not to hurt him, but unlike what most of his friends seemed to want to do since he'd been released, Sanada did not treat him like a porcelain doll. He wasn't weak, he wasn't easily breakable and he sure as hell wasn't going to die anytime soon.

Notes: For Pez, on her birthday. ♥ I actually kind of really don't like these two as a couple unless it's done right (aka by my standards), but she'd asked me weeks before to write her some SanaYuki and I managed to get it done by her birthday. So happy birthday, honey ♥

* * *

Daisies. Simple, common little flowers that weren't particularly beautiful or special, but Yukimura liked them anyway. On his first trip to the hospital, Sanada had brought him a small bouquet ("To make it feel a little more like home," he'd mumbled) and sat with him until visiting hours were over. It had been more or less the same on each consecutive trip, no matter the time of year his trusted vice-captain had somehow managed to keep his temporary rooms a little brighter. 

That had been months ago -- now his operation was over, he wasn't sick anymore -- he felt like himself again. Yet even after he'd returned to school and to his team, there it was every day: a small (occasionally squished or missing pedals) daisy in his footlocker. And every day that same amused little smile had curled on his lips and he'd chuckled to himself, tucking the flower into his notebook and heading off to class.

The little ritual had slowly evolved as weeks and months had passed; at first a few awkward words and clumsy stolen kisses behind the gym, and when things had moved farther, well, it all had just seemed natural. Sanada was sweet -- in a sort of bumbling and clueless way, and Yukimura enjoyed many an hour teasing the older teen. He was sweet and he was careful not to hurt him, but unlike what most of his friends seemed to want to do since he'd been released, Sanada did not treat him like a porcelain doll. He wasn't weak, he wasn't easily breakable and he sure as hell wasn't going to die anytime soon.

The first time they'd had sex had been more than a little awkward (putting aside the fact Yukimura knew he was going to _eat_ from that table in a few hours) and Sanada had done the best he could while fighting off his own nervousness and insecurities -- but he hadn't once tried to stop from fear of hurting him. He simply relied on trust and knowledge - he knew it wasn't usually all sunshine and sparkles the first time, particularly with an inexperienced partner and he knew that if Yukimura wanted him to stop, he'd say something. He hadn't.

The next morning, Sanada had found a barely-blooming rosebud in his foot locker.

Neither of them really believed in the whole spiel about first times having to be with the _right_ person, or that they needed to be 'special' or whatever that bullshit most of the girls in their classes went on and on about. Though, they had to admit that it was probably better with someone you loved - even if just as a friend - and most importantly, trusted as opposed to just another face in the crowd.

Yukimura's head jerked up when his name was called; damnit, he'd been daydreaming again. He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts before replying softly and sliding out of his seat, book bag snatched and tossed over his shoulder. Shit, he was late (how long ago had the bell rang?). Sanada wasn't going to be happy with having to convince the rest of the team to behave by himself (it had been different when Yukimura was gone, but now that he was back, not a single person listened to Sanada for more than about two minutes).

"You're late." The deep voice grated at Yukimura's nerves and he paused in his step, steeling himself to turn around and face his vice-captain. A slightly guilty smile was given to the other teen.

"I am. Sorry." There were times where Sanada was nothing more than a kitten, and there were times where he was Fucking Scary. This would be one of those Fucking Scary times. However, Yukimura always had some trick or another up his sleeve and now would be a good time to pull one out - the one that nearly always had Sanada practically groveling at his feet. "I fell asleep." The yawn was a little over exaggerated, but it seemed to keep Sanada at bay.

"Go home, then. I called practice off, everyone was too antsy to even bother trying to get any work done - did they put something in the water?" That was really the only explanation Sanada could think of for that many people to be unable to concentrate. That, or there was something in the air.

Yukimura had to bite his cheek to keep himself from laughing. It most definitely wasn't the water; he'd bet it had more to do with the fact that Sanada wasn't exactly a 'people person'. "Come with me, then."

It wasn't long before two boys were lounged comfortably in Yukimura's bed; one reading while the other restlessly flipped through the channels on the small television across the room.

"Genichirou, stop that. It's annoying." Yukimura peeked over the top of his book, one eyebrow raised slightly as sights and sounds changed every few seconds. Who could concentrate?

Sanada finally shut the tv off and tossed the remote to the side and lying back, hands tucked under the back of his head. "It's all reruns, anyway."

"Not all reruns are bad, you know." Sanada probably couldn't see the slightly wicked grin Yukimura hid behind his book, and it was probably better that he didn't.

"How so? What's the point in watching if you already know what's going to happen."

"Idiot."

"What?" Sanada's head tilted to the side to look at the other teen curiously. The look he got in return, while familiar, was still a bit unnerving. That cat that caught the canary look. Oh.

In one swift move Yukimura had tossed his book aside and straddled the other boy, head dipping to catch lips that had been ready to protest in his own; tongue laving over lip and teeth scraping over an eager tongue. Hips rocked slightly as slender hands worked at the buttons of Sanada's shirt, fingers quickly skirting over bared flesh he longed to touch.

Sanada grunted quietly as he shifted beneath the other teen, pulling his hands free to grasp Yukimura's shoulders and push him back slightly. "Your mom's home." He struggled to keep his voice steady between slightly ragged breaths - fucking hell.

"She doesn't care." And really, she didn't. His mother had somewhat surprisingly accepted the fact her son was gay quite easily, and had even gone out of her way to provide a bit of educational material and a few of those key items safe sex required. To which Yukimura was quite thankful, they came in handy at times like this. "I just have to wash my own bedding." He murmured before dipping his head again, teeth and lip latching onto Sanada's throat.

He thought of everything, didn't he, Sanada idly wondered. But if Yukimura said that the maternal figure wouldn't be a problem, he'd have to believe him and just try to relax. His head tilted back and his own hands began to wander, fingers curling in the fabric of Yukimura's shirt and giving it a firm tug to dislodge it from where it'd been tucked in. Arms curled around a slender waist, hands sliding up along Yukimura's spine and pulling him forward.

Sanada really was cute when he thought he was calling the shots, Yukimura thought. Unfortunately for Sanada that was never the truth; he may have been in control most of the time but Yukimura was in charge of everything. But it was fun to let Sanada continue to think he was the boss.

"Genichirou." His voice was a little strained, tone clearly impatient. Yukimura wiggled his way out of the other teen's grasp slightly, sliding down Sanada's body to dip his tongue in the well of the other's collarbone and further to lick a hot trail over well-formed muscles.

After a few more minutes of frustrating friction and a teasing tongue Sanada finally stopped, hands sliding down to grasp his captain's waist tightly and effectively flipping them over. A growl rumbled deep in his chest as he leaned to steal his own kiss, tongue forcefully pushing past Yukimura's lips. After several long moments he pulled back, narrowed eyes focused intently on the boy beneath him.

Yukimura smiled, a hand raising to slide his fingers through Sanada's hair. He knew what Sanada wanted and he knew what he was waiting for and with his own challenging gaze he gave the simple order. "Go." That was all Sanada had need to slide back and off, leaning over the side of the bed to paw around for a small lock box. He pulled it out and flipped it open, picking through its contents for a moment before extracting the condom and lubricant.

With that minor disruption out of the way he was free to continue where he'd left off, fingers deftly working at the buckle, button and zip of the belt and trousers he hurriedly tugged and pulled free. One hand slid lightly up Yukimura's thigh as the other reached for the little tube, the cap bitten down on, twisted and spat out.

An impatient growl rumbled in Yukimura's throat, a hand sliding down to curl around his own erection and stroking himself lightly. Sanada sat back and set to work, spreading the other boy's legs and slicking his own fingers; pressing forward only to work a single digit carefully into Yukimura's body. Yukimura by no means was virginal, this part never really took long but he'd long since discovered a little bit of torture was good for him - for them, all it did was make the boys that much more eager to get down to it.

A second finger slid in shortly, twisting and scissoring with each stroke of Sanada's hand. His head ducked, tongue lapping over the leaking tip of Yukimura's penis before he took it in his mouth, tongue and lip working over the stiff muscle; teeth scraping lightly over sensitive flesh as a third finger worked its way in.

"Genichirou." Yukimura breathed hoarsely, body twisting and hips rocking under Sanada's ministrations. There was time for that later, he was ready and he was ready twenty minutes ago. Sanada seemed to get the point and pulled his hand free, tongue sliding over his partner's length as he sat up, hands quickly working to get rid of his own pants.

Sliding a hand between his own legs Sanada pumped an almost aching erection, soft sighs of pleasure bleeding from his lips as he worked himself to full hardness. The insistent mewls coming from his boyfriend were enough to keep his mind on the task at hand, and he quickly reached for the condom, ripping the package open and sliding it on.

When he went to start Yukimura stopped him with a small shake of his head. This was where their differences lie; Sanada liked to do it in a more tender way, he liked to be able to see his partner's face while Yukimura more enjoyed being taken hard and fast with barely a moment for whispers of sweet nothings.

Sanada frowned slightly but held himself back as Yukimura shifted and twisted around onto his knees, neatly presenting himself as a more than willing participant to the elder teen. Sanada gripped the other boy's hips, pushing forward against a bare rear in a slow, maddening grind before finally guiding himself forward and pushing past the tight barrier.

Yukimura hissed softly and braced himself, jerking back finally when Sanada had fully seated himself inside of him. He rocked back against the other teen, low moans streaming from his lips with each shift of hips. Sanada clenched his jaw, leaning over Yukimura's back as his pelvis rolled; each stroke short and shallow, the pace picking up and thrusts marginally more violent with each pass.

Low grunts and moans broke relative silence, the smell of raw sex and sound of skin slapping against skin assaulting their senses. "Shit, harder." Yukimura pleaded, hands fisting in his sheets and forehead pressed tightly to his mattress. Sanada could do nothing but oblige, shifting for a bit more leverage as he slammed in. This wasn't particularly his thing, but he'd long since come to the conclusion that he was completely whipped and what Yukimura wanted, Yukimura got.

Teeth latched tightly onto the back of Yukimura's shirt, saliva dampening his shirt and the sting of teeth buried in his skin only providing him with another sliver of pleasure. Yukimura growled again - a warning growl from a boy who while being thoroughly loved was feeling rather left out. That particular problem was quickly solved, however, as Sanada's hand slid beneath his body to stroke at his partner's erection. His pace was erratic but soon evened out with each thrust he gave from behind.

Each smack of hips against him made him cry out, a tinge of pain mixed with pure pleasure nearly making Yukimura see white. Sanada was getting better at this, a fact he simply accepted when he begged for more. For once, just maybe he could completely give up all control.

Their pace bordered on violent, every heavy slam stinging as Sanada slid in and out. His hand traveled lower, stroking and fondling the sack of skin in his palm that shook every time he thrust against the younger teen. However, he couldn't keep at this for long and with a final stroke to Yukimura's dick he pulled out and skittered up the bed, grabbing hold of the other boy and pulling him against his chest, face to face.

Yukimura was quick to crawl into Sanada's lap, one hand clutching his shoulder tightly as the other reached down to grasp the other teen's cock to hold it steady as he lowered himself down. He nearly choked; breaths coming in heavy pants between mewls and increasingly louder moans. Some part of him hoped, that while his mother was indeed home, his younger sister was not. ...Putting that thought aside. A particularly sharp nip to his throat brought him back to the present. His body twisted against the older boy, thrusting himself down with each slam of Sanada's hips against him.

Sanada's arms clung tightly around Yukimura, leaning back against the wall for a bit of support as his mouth caught Yukimura's in a fevered kiss. He could feel his partner's erection grinding against his stomach each time Yukimura rose and fell back harshly. Sanada grunted each time he rose to meet the other teen, hands scraping over the fabric of Yukimura's shirt in a fit of passion.

Hips shifted and bucked against Sanada as Yukimura moaned against his lips, fingers clawing at the back of Sanada's back in desperation. It sort of figured the one time he'd actually given Sanada complete control, the somewhat prudish lunkhead handed it right back to him. "Fuck." Yukimura lifted himself again and slammed down hard, white sparking in the backs of his eyelids the harder and deeper the other boy entered him.

Their movements were frantic - desperate and they only served to push them further; tongue and lips and hands busy working over every available patch of bare skin they could manage, teeth leaving behind reddening bruises as proof of what they were, and who they truly belonged to.

Neither of them would last much longer, Sanada knew this. He was familiar with the heat in the pit of his stomach, and he was familiar with the way Yukimura's body tensed around his length. All thought was lost to sensation, his eyes clenching tightly shut and any inhibitions tossed to the wind as he worked to bring both himself and his partner to climax.

Yukimura lost himself first, semen spilling over Sanada's stomach and his own shirt as he cried out; muscles tensing and body shivering in a wake of white-hot pleasure. He fought the urge to simply flop right where he was, instead rocking back against his partner as tendrils of ecstasy washed through his very being.

Sanada held him tightly, using every ounce of strength he had left to slam heavily up against Yukimura. He couldn't hold on, he couldn't keep this up; the feelings were too strong and his resolve had cracked, he had nothing left but raw emotion and animal instinct. Teeth clamped tightly on Yukimura's shoulder, muffling a keening moan against flesh and fabric when he came. It was all he could do to keep his wits, hips continuing their slow, torturous thrusts until he could simply no longer go.

Together they panted heavily, waiting for muscles to stop trembling and their hearts to slow down; resting quietly until breaths had returned and they once again had some semblance of sanity. Slowly Yukimura lifted himself free, a slender hand catching Sanada's arm as he flopped down on his mattress and tugging the other boy with him.

Content, Sanada joined him, condom slid off and chucked into a nearby wastebasket; an arm slinging possessively around Yukimura's waist as the other boy claimed his shoulder for a pillow. They were more than happy to lie there together, to ignore everything and anything in favor of each other's mostly silent company. That was how it always was, neither of them were particularly gung-ho about post-coital chit-chat and rarely said more than a few words to each other until one had to leave.

By the time Sanada had awoke then sun had already set. He was going to be late for dinner, but it had been more than worth it. With a slightly disgusted face he finally extracted himself from the other teen and rolled out of bed, shirt tugged the rest of the way off as he tugged his tennis uniform out of his bag. At the very least, that way his father wouldn't be _too_ suspicious, he could simply say he'd lost track of time at the club, and at the same time he wouldn't have to explain just what, exactly, was on his school uniform.

Yukimura simply lounged in his bed and watched as Sanada re-dressed and gathered his things. "Leaving so soon?" He asked with a fond smile. Personal experience told him that Sanada's mother and father weren't exactly the most forgiving of people - nice enough, but they simply wouldn't tolerate things like tardiness. He knew Sanada had to leave, but he never really could keep himself from a bit of harmless teasing.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hefting his bag over his shoulder Sanada made his way forward, leaning over the bed far enough to leave Yukimura with a soft, sweet kiss before moving to leave. And of course, he couldn't avoid the slight blush that tinted his cheeks or the feeling that his ears were simply going to burn right up when he said his goodbye to Yukimura's mother.

Daisies were something of tradition by now, they were Sanada's way of saying "Hi, I see you, I appreciate you, I want to make your day a little brighter." He hadn't missed a single day since Yukimura's first visit to the hospital. It'd seemed stupid at first, a simple bouquet of daisies amongst other lavish arrangements brought by friends and family. But he knew that at the very least, Yukimura was happy with them.

Roses, on the other hand, were more rare and for each one he found in his own footlocker, he understood what Yukimura meant. "I see you, I appreciate you, I love you."


End file.
